Denmark
Denmark is one of the main characters in SatW. He might be considered the main character, appearing in the most strips (it only stands to reason, since Humon herself is Danish.) He is far from being the "straight man" of the cast, however. An unabashed hedonist, Denmark is frequently drunk on beer and will gladly have sex with anyone or anything. He is usually cheerful, but prone to severe mood swings when things don't go his way. His two biggest fears are the prospect of loneliness and any part of nature, from butterflies to waterfalls. (The one exception is the sea, which he feels right at home in.) Whatever he is feeling, he wears his heart on his sleeve and acts on his emotions without reservation. This lack of inhibition contributes to a fun-filled lifestyle, but it also gets him into trouble when he hits on the wrong person or makes an unintentionally racist remark. Then Norway and Sweden have to step in for damage control. Relationships Scandinavia: '''Denmark is best friends with Norway to an epic degree. The two may actually be lovers, although they don't seem to see it that way and are embarrassed when Sister America construes them as a couple. Whatever you might call it, they love each other very much. And occasionally sleep together. Denmark is also close friends with Sweden, but things are frequently tense between them because of their sharply contrasting personalities. Sweden wishes Denmark were more responsible, and Denmark wishes Sweden would lighten up. Their clashes are a holdover from history when they literally went to war against each other an amazing 87 times. With Sister Sweden, on the other hand, it's all fun--both of them are perpetually horny, so naturally, they hook up from time to time. Denmark does not interact with Iceland or Finland very often. He once owned Iceland but never really paid attention to him and was very cruel to him most of the time. Denmark never gives Iceland high points or acknowledges their friendship despite how friendly Iceland is to Denmark, much to Iceland's annoyance (Iceland even gets so angry one time that he uses a volcano to throw lava at him). However, Denmark, Norway and Sweden often spend time together with Iceland. Denmark rarely spends time with Finland, supposedly because he's afraid of him. However, he does hang around him when all the Nordics spend time together. '''Family: Denmark's immediate family consists of himself, his sister, and his son, the micronation Freetown Christiania. He's not a very responsible father, however, and although he tries to set boundaries for Christiania such as forbidding marijuana, he's hardly any more mature than the boy and the two of them end up pushing each other's buttons a lot. He is also Scania's father, though Sister Sweden has not seen fit to inform him of the fact. Maybe it's for the best, since the two get along perfectly fine not knowing they are related. In addition to his family, his household includes a number of lodgers/roommates, representing various Danish regions and territories. (Denmark himself doubles as the region of Sjælland.) Bornholm is the only one who really gets along with Denmark, though. Jylland thinks he's influenced too much by Sweden, and Fyn tends to take Jylland's side in disagreements. Greenland holds a neverending grudge against Denmark, but Denmark doesn't seem to understand why and doesn't hesitate to take advantage of his superior position whenever he wants Greenland to do something. The Faroe Islands thinks Denmark is immoral and hates the way Denmark ignores him except when he owes rent. 'The World: '''After his fellow Scandinavians, Denmark's next best friend is Germany, his southern neighbor who provides him with cheap beer and tourist money. He is also frequently seen with The Netherlands, who shares his laid-back attitude and love of bike-riding and getting wasted (albeit on a different drug). He also shares Denmark's sense of mischief, and the two get a kick out of pranking Germany and Sister Japan with "surprise yaoi" maneoeuvre. And they probably sleep together sometimes. Denmark has been known to ''pretend that he and Germany sleep together as a way of flirting with Sister Japan, knowing that he will be more attractive to her if she pictures him with another man. Sister Australia is one of his lovers ever since he invited her to the European royal ball as an honorary Danish princess (a reference to Crown Prince Frederik's marriage to an Australian woman). And he also wouldn't mind hooking up with Sister America, despite her bitchy attitude and the tiny dog on her head. He's not picky. He would probably be even better liked if he remembered to think before speaking--he has a tendency to antagonize non-white nations by carelessly using ethnic slurs. He doesn't mean to be racist...he's just ignorant and thoughtless. Appearance Denmark is depicted as a short, skinny young man with blue eyes, slightly unkempt, sandy blond hair and a little patch of beard on his chin. His usual mode of dress is a tee-shirt with the design of the Danish flag, blue jeans, and sneakers. He has also been shown as a child, newly formed after the Ice Age. Quotes *''"I know, but I'm drunk right now."'' *''"YOU ARE NOT NORWAY! YOU WILL NEVER BE NORWAY! AND YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT BEING NORWAY WILL BE COLD AND UNFORGIVING!!"'' *''"RAWR!! ME SANDY BODY FEELS EMPTY!! MORE LAND!! MORE!"'' *''"Oh yes. Germany "invades" every summer. He really likes my "beaches" you know. He comes over and stays at my house for a couple of months, where we do nothing but drink beer, "go swimming" at night, and overall just "get friendly" with eachother. It's very nice."'' *''"Who's up for a threesome?!"'' *''"I have a huge dick!"'' *''"Smebog sne jebedu...bork bork bork?" '' *''"Dear God! She broke my hand between her breasts! I'll never be able to play the violin again!"'' *''"Move Greenland, or no more money for you!"'' *''"Mumble gumble gumble wumble gumble mumble kumble mumble gumglegumle gumble mumble kamumble!!!"'' Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Male denmark Category:Scandinavia Category:Nordic